Saya x Solomon
by voicesofmelodies
Summary: Solomon as Saya's chevalier.
1. Chapter 1

It has already been about 3 weeks after Saya's awakening in Solomon's arms. But still no memories of him as her chvalier have returned.

3 weeks earlier.

A crack can be heard from the cocoon inside an isolated room. As the cracks stop, the cocoon had then fallen into pieces like a hatched egg; and then a human girl had come out. Standing in front of her was a man with golden hair and blue eyes; he bent down to her and called out her name. "Saya...I'm glad that you have awakened." He said to her. Saya having just awakened from her sleep and is not yet that fully cautious of her surroundings has slowly sat up and stared at Solomon. He then places his hand in front of Saya, while slowly piercing it for her to drink his blood. "Saya, drink it…you need to." he said to her, as he gently caressed her long hair. Saya immediately took Solomon's hand and drank the blood. After drinking his blood, Solomon then carried Saya to the bathroom 'bridal style'

As Solomon washes Saya in the bath, he seemed to be very happy about it though Saya just remained silent. "Are you…my chevalier?" Saya suddenly asked Solomon, as she stood up from the bath tub. "Yes…I am…that's why I gave you my blood. My name is Solomon Goldsmith." He said in reply, wrapping the bath towel around her. "Come you clothes are in my room." Solomon said to her, leading the way to his room. While on their way there, Saya noticed a picture of Solomon and another man. "Solomon, who is that man?" Saya asked pointing at the picture. "That's my older brother, Amshel." He stated to Saya as they reached the room. Sitting down on Solomon's bed, Saya then looked at her surroundings. "is that man my chevalier as well?" she had asked suddenly.

Surprised by the sudden question, Solomon had then walked to Saya bringing her dress. "No he isn't." he said in reply to Saya's question. After dressing Saya up, Solomon had then left to clean up her room. But while waiting, Saya decided to take a peek at the window inside the room; and once she did she was amazed by all the lights outside. Deciding that she wanted to go out, Saya left the room and looked for Solomon. But after calling his name countless of times he still didn't answer. This made Saya cry loudly like a lost child.

Hearing Saya cry had made Solomon rush out the room. "Saya, what is it?" he had asked her, as he slowly made his way towards her. Hearing Solomon's voice made her calm down. Once she was completely calm, Saya slowly stood up and went to him hugging him tightly. "I thought you left me alone in this place." Saya said to him. Solomon then placed a hand on top of her head and caressed her long hair. "What did you want me for, Saya?" Solomon asked her. Saya then looked up at Solomon and smiled to him saying "I want to go out and play!!". This surprised Solomon of course, but he understood why Saya was still acting this way though.

"Alright. If that is your wish then." Solomon said offering his arm to Saya. "Thank you…" Saya said. Outside Solomon's condo, Saya started running around the streets of the city like a lost child. "Solomon, let's go play!" Saya exclaimed standing on the street. "Saya!" Solomon shouted, grabbing Saya before the car could even hit her. "…" Saya just remained silent. "Are you alright?" Solomon asked. "Umm…" Saya said nodding to him. :I guess it's time for us to go back." Solomon told Saya as he jumped back up the building of his condo. Once on the rooftop, he placed Saya back on the ground. "Solomon?" Saya said looking at him confused.

"Time for you to rest now, Saya." Solomon had said bringing Saya back in his condo. "But I'm hungry." Saya said grabbing onto Solomon's arm. Once inside the room, Saya sat down at the chair in the dining room. "Stay here I'll go get you some food." Solomon said to her as he went to the kitchen. While waiting for her food Saya decided to go and get some fresh air at the balcony. As she was doing so, she suddenly heard a voice singing. 'Diva' Saya had thought to herself. "Saya, time for you to eat." Solomon called out to her. Soya them ran back inside. "Are you alright?" he asked to her as he fed Saya, her food. "Umm…but you're spoiling me…" Saya said as she ate her food. Solomon just smiled at her.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHOR's note:

I'm really sorry if I haven't been able to update lately, but that's because I was never really planning on continuing this anymore,. but since I got good reviews….

I shall start writing again. the next update shoud be out sometime after MARCH 27

thanks for your comments

-rei


End file.
